ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Arisia Rrab
|alias = Cindy Simpson|personality = Shy, kind, selfless|appearance = A humanoid alien with golden-yellow skin (human light in some continuities), hair (blond) and eyes (blue or green in some continuities), and has pointed, elven ears.|occupation = Student Green Lantern officer|alliance = Good|goal = To aid her corps|home = Graxos IV|friends = Green Lantern Corps (most closely Hal Jordan)|enemies = Sinestro Corps|likes = Justice, helping others|dislikes = Tyranny, lies|powers = Indomable Willpower Healing Factor|weapons = Green Lantern Power Ring}}Arisia Rrab is a fictional character and superheroine appearing in DC comics. Biography Arisia is originally from the planet Graxos IV. Her father, Fentara, served as the Green Lantern of Sector 2815. In Blackest Night: Tales of the Corps #3, it's revealed that (in a rare occurrence) all of the Green Lanterns preceding her father belong to their lineage as well. After her father meets his demise while serving the Corps, her uncle Blish is the next chosen to serve as the Lantern of her sector. Blish too eventually gives his life serving the Corps and Arisia is selected as his replacement on her next birthday, making her at least the fifth member of the family to serve as a Green Lantern. Originally, Arisia is depicted as assuming the role of Green Lantern while still a teenager. Arisia first appears in Tales of the Green Lantern Corps #1 (May 1981) as part of a large group of Green Lanterns sent to thwart Krona and Nekron. She, Katma Tui, Salaak, Ch'p (who refers to her as the "big cutie"), and Kilowog all relocate to Earth after the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Once there, she adopts the secret identity of Cindy Simpson, and redesigns the uniforms of the team to better reflect their individual personalities. Arisia is first shown as having a huge crush on Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern of Sector 2814, who ultimately reciprocates her feelings. After being stationed on Earth with Jordan and confronted with their age difference she subconsciously uses her power ring to age herself so that she and Jordan can be together. Later, Arisia is among several Green Lanterns to lose their powers due to a disruption in the Main Battery on the planet Oa (the source from which the Green Lanterns draw their power). However, Arisia decides to remain on Earth with her boyfriend Hal and pursue a modeling career. Their relationship becomes strained as they adjust to the changes affecting the Corps, which eventually leads to them breaking up. Appearances in Idea Wiki Iago PUC's ideas * Arisia is a supporting heroine in the Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe, voiced by Catherine Taber. To contrast other versions where she was affiliated to the Green Lantern Corps, this version is featured as a member of the Blue Lantern Corps. In her segment of Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Masters of Hope, it was revealed that she was once a rookie trainee of the Green Lantern Corps until she overheard an heated argument between Kilowog and Kentor Omoto (who infamously referred to her and everyone of the other rookies as "Troqs" (a term which meant a "Nothing", a worthless person)) and eventually quit. She was later comforted by Laira and Superman, who convinced her not to lose hope and recruited her in the Blue Lantern Corps to overcome her inner doubts and shame. She has been a Blue Lantern for one year before Collin Hill was recruited. * Arisia Rrab is also one of the main protagonists in Justice League 2, portrayed by . This version is a female elf who was raised by the Amazons of Themyscira and trained by Hyppolita and Diana to be one of their champions. Attracted by her willpower and high courage, a Green Lantern Power Ring -which once belonged to the Lantern who was killed by Steppenwolf thousands of years ago- attached to Arisia and made her a Green Lantern. She later becomes a member of the Justice League. Coolot1's ideas * A version of Arisia Rrab appears in Justice Protectors. DonaldoC1997's ideas 35Baragon's ideas JessicaFin23's ideas Joint ideas * Arisia is a supporting character in Justice League: Heroes by Coolot1 and DonaldoC1997, voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Gallery Arisia Rrab of the Blue Lantern Corps.png|Arisia Rrab as she appears in the Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe Arisia 0015.jpg Arisia.png Category:DC Comics Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Aliens Category:Green Lantern Category:Teenagers Category:Blondes Category:Elves